


simmer

by beanpod



Series: junkyard [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: Hyunwoo comes home to the smell of sweet, sweet omega in heat.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: junkyard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012623
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	simmer

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in 2018 can you believE
> 
> *from the draft folder that will never be continued/finished

Hyunwoo comes home to the smell of sweet, sweet omega in heat. It nearly knocks him back on his ass as he opens the door to their flat—it's heady, warm and spicy and overpowering, claws at Hyunwoo's nostrils, his throat, the bottom of his gut, sharp, like a hook. His mouth waters, his palms are sweaty, and he can _hear him_ , is the thing, the soft panting from the bedroom, the tiny, caught-up, hiccupy noises Hoseok is making.

It works like a beacon, tugs at him, angles him towards the sound, the smell of him, his mere presence. His cock stirs in his dress pants.

The living room lights are off, the only glow coming from the kitchen. Hyunwoo drops his coat on the back of a chair—it'll crease horribly, whatever—and leaves his bag next to it, uncared, forgotten. He uncuffs his sleeves, pads towards the bedroom, yellow light spilling out on the hall through the open door.

Hoseok's on the bed, _their_ bed, sheets rumpled around him and pillows askew; he's got a hand around his dick and a couple fingers in him, up to the third knuckle, shiny with slick as he pulls out. He's beautiful, pink from his cheeks to the tip of his leaking cock, vocal in a way he very rarely gets unless the heat hits him hard, making him insatiable, unstoppable. Hyunwoo can smell him from where he stands—sweet, sharp, like oranges and cinnamon and cloves, very _Hoseok_ , very much _his—_ can hear him, too, all of him: the breath catching at the back of his throat, the sound his fingers make as they slide home, a tiny squelch as slick drips out of him and down the crack of his ass. The spot of bedding under his hips is wet.

Hyunwoo's teeth itch at the sight in front of him; he wants nothing more than to close the distance between them and bury himself in Hoseok, cock, tongue, fingers, everything—wants to _claim_ , bite into the skin at the back of his neck and never let go. He wants to touch, wants to drag his fingertips down Hoseok's sides and make him shiver, wants to tease him open until Hoseok's begging to be knotted, until he's begging to be bred.

Hyunwoo stares, hands hanging limp at his sides, fingers achingly empty.

He licks his lips. "How many?" he rasps.

Hoseok startles with a sharp moan, his fingers faltering, shoving deeper, his head tilting in the direction of Hyunwoo's voice. He opens his eyes blearily, eyelashes damp. "Hyunwoo—"

"How many," Hyunwoo repeats. He takes a step closer to the bed, watches as Hoseok's fingers fuck deeply into his ass, his cock oozing pre-come at the tip, pooling on the dips of his stomach.

"Hoseok," he says.

He's not even commanding, is the thing, he's only trying to get Hoseok to focus enough to answer his question. Yet Hoseok answers with a tiny breathy moan, his hips hitching, says, "Fuck me," repeats, " _Fuck me_ , Hyunwoo, please, god, _please_ ," in a single breath, voice shot to hell, and it puts a crack in Hyunwoo's resolve.

"Not yet," he says, firm, mostly to himself, because in the end it's himself he has to convince here.

(For all the alpha in him, Hyunwoo admits he's weak before Hoseok, always has been, even before they knew they were mates.)

Hoseok makes a tiny offended noise, eyes clenched shut. His hands still, both of them, the fingers in his ass pulling out slowly; the one around his cock drops down to the sheets, he claws at the fabric with both hands. He pants, "Hyunwoo—"

"How many times have you come so far?" Hyunwoo cuts in, kneeling at the end of the bed. 

Hoseok shakes his head, his hair a messy dark halo around his flushed face. "Not yet," he manages. "Was waiting for you."

It makes Hyunwoo's heart jump furiously, his ribs hurting with how hard they have to contain it, and he wants to give in, give into it, into Hoseok, lay himself on top of him so he can press his nose to the spot behind his ear and _breathe_. Hoseok assesses him from where he lies, rumpled and flushed, his eyes trained on Hyunwoo's own, lip caught between his teeth.

Maneuvering around in dress pants is a lot harder than he thought it'd be, uncomfortable where his dick is hard against the fabric. He finds Hoseok's ankle and wraps gentle fingers around it, thumb catching on the knob of bone there.

"You're showing remarkable control," he murmurs.

"So are you," Hoseok counters.

It's true—every instinct in Hyunwoo is screaming at him to pin Hoseok to the bed and fuck him till they're both in tears. Hoseok's pulse is a fast pit-patter under Hyunwoo's fingertips and he's absolutely sure his own is no better.

Hoseok sighs, a breathy thing, barely above a murmur, "I can _smell_ you, you know, it's taking a shitload of willpower I wasn't aware I possessed in the first place not to come."

"How bad is it," Hyunwoo asks, soft, crawling more comfortably in between Hoseok's spread legs. He doesn't miss the way Hoseok's calf rubs along his knee, his breath picking up, thighs spreading and inviting.

Hoseok inhales, exhales, one time, two times, his eyes lidded as he looks at Hyunwoo through dark, clumped eyelashes. "Bad enough that if you so much as kiss me right now I'll come all over myself and the bed. I bet you twenty bucks I can even reach the ceiling." He's smirking, sweaty and impossible.

"Do you want to?" Hyunwoo asks. "It might take the edge off a little." He runs his thumb in circles around the protruding bone of Hoseok's ankle, the only point of contact between them at the moment. "We have all night. And the weekend. I can call Kihyun and ask Monday off, too."

Hoseok murmurs, "Kiss me," his head tilting to the side, like he's shy, his eyes sparkling. His fingers resume the stroking, slow and teasing, getting himself on edge and making his scent spice up. Hyunwoo nods, a hand braced besides Hoseok's head, the other one letting go of his ankle so he can slowly trace fingertips up the inside of a quivering thigh. Hoseok makes a strangled noise, his fingers picking up the pace, and Hyunwoo brings their mouths together as he slips two fingers into Hoseok's already loose hole, fucking deep and with purpose.

Hoseok's mouth is soft and pliant as he shouts and comes, and Hyunwoo fucks him both with his tongue and his fingers, steady, draws it out until Hoseok's sobbing, eyelashes stuck together and his knuckles are white on top of the sheets.


End file.
